


Here and Now

by beewitch



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beewitch/pseuds/beewitch
Summary: Louis is not dealing so well with the loss of Claudia and Lestat - Armand helps ground him in the moment.





	Here and Now

**Author's Note:**

> An apology for my last angsty fic

Armand watches Louis stare at the wall. For the past few days it had been a struggle for him to get Louis out of his coffin, force blood down his throat and put him back. He can feel the grief radiating off of him, and while he knows that Louis needs time to work through this by himself as he grieves for Claudia and Lestat, he also needs something to to distract and ground him. 

Slowly he moves and rearranges Louis on the couch. If it weren’t for his distant expression and unblinking eyes, he would appear to simply be reclining in the early evening, propped up naked on expensive pillows. But even as he brushes out Louis’ hair, he gets no response.

 

He traces a light finger over Louis’ instep, so gentle his fingernail barely makes contact. He brings it back down to his heel and lifts his foot up to face. He presses his lips to the sole and Louis blinks slowly, eyes shifting to gaze at him. Armand’s hair brushes lightly against his foot as he tips his head to the side and lightly runs the tip of his tongue along the outer edge. Louis' skin tingles in its wake. Armand’s breath ghosts over the damp trail, the difference in temperature making him catch his breath. His world narrows to simply these sensations, and the sight of Armand worshipping him. The candlelight flickering across Armand's form makes him appear an angel, soft in his graceful beauty.

Slowly, he runs his fingers along Louis’ calves, massaging both. Knelt between Louis’ legs, he gently kisses the inside of a thigh. Louis’ quiet gasp is the first sound he’s made in so long, and Armand feels his heart soften. He presses his lips back to his thigh, hiding his smile. Flicking his gaze up, he watches Louis as he traces patterns along his hips. Louis’ skin tingles as Armand follows his fingers with soft kisses. 

Louis loops an ankle around Armand’s as Armand peppers light kisses along his throat, and arches to allow his more room. Feather light, Armand runs his fingers along Louis’ jaw, across his cheek bones and reaches up to press a kiss to each eyelid. The weight of Armand above him is comforting, now pressed against his whole body. He finally feels attached, real, and weighted in the moment. Louis brings stiff arms up to caress Armand’s face, trembling fingers reaching back to wind into his hair as it falls like a curtain around Louis. Safe in the moment, he reaches up to press a kiss to Armand’s lips. 

Armand’s eyes light up in delight. As Louis resettles back against the cushions, fingers still twined in Armand’s hair, he smiles. A small finger traces his smile, and as he softens his lips, it slips in to trace a fang. Quickly, Armand presses against the fang, and the warmth of fresh blood fills his mouth. With a soft sigh, Louis’ eyes drift shut and he focuses on Armand’s offering. He feels his body grow warm, and as he drinks he drifts a thumb back and forth across Armand’s cheek. He feels Armand press against his hand as he keeps his own finger still, allowing Louis his fill. 

Eventually he removes Armand’s finger. Armand presses another gentle kiss to his lips before lying against his chest, thankful for the warmth now filling throughout Louis. As Louis strokes his hair, Armand listens to the blood flowing through Louis.

“I missed you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Gabby for being a sweetheart & reading this over for me <3


End file.
